User blog:Rac Ward/Dead Space: Alone in the Dark Fan Fic
Dead Space: Alone In The Black By Rac Ward 　 The inky blackness filled the massive viewport, but Isacc took no notice of it. Staring blankly at the far wall, the occasional beeping of the holographic monitors snap him out of the trance. Turning to the back to the monitors he presses the button and hits record, "This is is Systems Engineer Second Class Isacc Clarke reporting I am the sole remaining crew member of the USG Kellion., it's been three days since I last made a recording. I cannot sleep anymore everytime I do, I see things, horrible things and I cannot seem to get what I saw out of my head. When your a child your parents tell you there are no monsters out there, well I can tell you that's bullshit. There are monsters that exist among us all the time, they walk among us, they could be the guy sitting next to you at the bar or the person you bumped shoulders with in a large crowd. But more real than that there are monsters that we create in our desire to understand the universe and the part humanity plays in it. The Unitologists say they are on a quest to achieve immortality, a way to cheat death. Well if what I witnessed was the fruits of their quest I can say without reservation that Unitology and those who adhere to it's principles are fucking morons. Death is a persons constant companion, as so as we are born into this world we start to die. Bits and pieces wear away until your life is finally expunged, snuffed out like a candle. Many religions claim there is a life after death. Whether you spend eternity looking down from some far away etheric world or arrving in some dark underworld devoid of earthly pleasures. Either way such notions are for people who cling to what remains of their insignificant lives when they are on the brink of the void. The fact of the matter is there is no life after death, when you die thats it. Its the end, everythings finished. Those poor bastards on the Ishimura are proof of that. But in some strange way I cannot help but admire the those who believed in such delusions even though they had unleashed a nightmare. I have tried to place myself into their shoes. What it must have been like for them moments before they died, knowing that the last thing they saw was their friends and co-workers transformed into twisted monsters. The Marker takes away everything, it strips away everything. All notions of reality and familiarity, nothing makes any sense. What you thought you knew was only half of what there really was and you find out the half you knew was worthless. Nothing is as it appears. Riddles moving into deeper swirling patterns that when you try and reach out at them they slip away. All you are left with is one truth, don't trust your senses and don't trust anyone. Everyone always has something to hide, some hidden agenda or information. I mean Kendra had me fooled right up until the end. She seemed nice, a nice body, and even nicer personality. But underneath the make lingered someone who only used you for her own gain. In the end she was a liar, an agent of the Government. She knew the truth behind the infection, she knew everything and I did exactly what she wanted me to. But that doesn't matter know she's dead, everyones dead." Turning away from the monitor Isaac's thoughts drift back to Nicoles last message to him. He tried to imagine the feel of her skin and the smell of her hair. But they were distant memories that flickered like a dying star so distant that only now we were finally seeing it's final moments. Turning back to the monitor Isaac continued, "What's the struggle between governments and religious institutions? Since the dawn of man these two great powers have battled for the minds of their followers. Religions seek to use people and turn them to their line of thinking, When you step out of line you are punished and shunned. Governments force you to choke on lies that they feed to you through the media. Convincing you of outside threats that aren't really there, Driving the public masses to become afraid and drive businesses to increase their daily profits. Everything moves in one giant circle, tell the people a lie and they become afraid. They rush to the nearest store and consume products. Any lie will do, some foreign terrorist threat, a deadly disease, or the latest fashion craze. Everything is so damn pointless, Unitology is the biggest lie of all, it makes people who don't have all the answers believe that they do and that they alone know God's will. It takes a person who stands on the outside to gain a fuller perspective of Unitology. It is a giant scam, my mother believed in it's benefits. She spent our entire families wealth to further her position within the Church and they in return promised the answers. But what are those answers? To tell the truth I haven't seen anything that comes from Unitology to make any sense. All those on the Ishimura were Uni's. They believed the Marker was a sign from God," Isaac laughs at the absurdity of the notion, "The Marker is the greatest lie of all, as I said before nothing is as it appears to be. And this applies to the Marker. Unitology teaches that the Marker is the key to unlocking eternal life but in reality no one really knows what the fuck it's original purpose was or even who created it. But what I do know what it really does, this is something that most people would want to hear. The truth of the Markers purpose is to create freakin nightmare, necrotic flesh that moves again. It takes DNA and mutates it into ghastly forms that can only be clearly imagined with the feverish mind of a schizophrenic. That's the truth, the only thing the Marker is good for is creating death, complete and unending death for everything it touches. Once it is activated it won't matter how far you run or how much ammo you have. If your in the wrong place at the wrong time your gonna die. It's that simple, and it won't matter even if you had help to survive. These things will come and find you and once they do, your dead. It's probably one of the simplest things out there to understand. But none of that matters now. The Marker is gone, destroyed with everything else and good fucking riddance. But as I sit hear and contemplate what is to come I cannot help but wonder if anyone will find the shuttle. I have activated the emergency beacon but in the vastness of space there is a zero to one margin that anyone will hear it. I can only hope that eventually someone finds me. I am alone, so utterly and completely alone. It gnaws at my soul, and it threatens to devour my existance. Oh...Nicole....Why? WHY?!!!!" Isaac slams his fist onto the holographic monitor and it freezes for a few seconds before returning to it's normal function. Isaac sobs hysterically before managing to pull himself together. Wipping his nose with his glove enclose hand he looks at himself in the monitor. His eyes have sunk far into his head, from the depths of his eye sockets gazes out a man who has been through hell and back, someone who has lost everything. His once well shaven face is now grizzled and he is now starting to grow a beard. A sickly smile spreads across his face, the answer to a private joke that only Isaac knows. "There's nothing left for me now. Even if I get picked up, where would I start a new life after all that I have been through? If anyone has the answer to this I would like to hear it. I cannot see myself ever going back to work for CEC. I don't care, nothing matters. It's finished." Isaac presses the button ending the recording and watches as the holographic monitor turns off. The long shadows on the wall stretch for like bony fingers waiting to take him back, Isaac leans back in the seat and mutters, "Make Us Whole Again." He closes his eyes and falls asleep. For now everything has stopped, the shuttle quitely drifts deeper into space. The nightmare is over....for now. Category:Blog posts